Stop acting like if you're married!
by Florafairy7
Summary: What if Flora had a little niece she had to care about? Her friends don't know it neither Helia,but when holidays arrive and they had to leave Flora decides to take the little girl with her,how will Helia react? Is this too much for him? I tell you from the beginning,the couple will have troubles so there will be a bit of FloraxBrandon
1. Chapter 1

"Oh girls I'm so excited! Finally holidays!" Stella said while she was packing almost all her wardrobe.

"Yes,I'm excited too and we can spend two weeks with the boys!" Bloom said.

"Bloom,do you think my tablet will work on the Earth?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know Tecna,maybe,take it then you'll see."

So the Winx continued preparing themselves,after an hour the guys arrived to pick them up,they were going to spend their holidays on the Earth.

When the guys arrived the girls said hello to them,so they were ready to leave.

"Uhm..guys,start to go,Helia and I will join you in a few hours." Flora said.

"Really?" Helia asked his girlfriend.

"Really." Flora answered nodding.

The girls were a bit confused but Stella said:

"Um..ok,see you later then."

So the other left and Helia asked:

"Why don't we leave with them?"

"Because before we have to go to Linphea,we have to pick up someone."

"Who?"

"Let's go to Linphea,then I'll explain you."

Helia was confused but he nodded and Flora and he went to Linphea,Flora told him where to go and they arrived to Linphea Children's Istitute,Helia asked:

"So...who do we have to pick up?"

"Helia,we've dating for two years by now and I think it's time for you to meet my..."

"My gosh Flora you have a son,haven't you?! I can't be..."

"Helia,sweetie,calm down. No,I don't have a son."

Helia breathed a sigh of relief.

"But," Flora said,"how can I say...my sister had a daughter four years ago but she died when she gave her birth.."

"Flora,I didn't know,it's terrible,why didn't you told me?"

"Because I wasn't ready yet,the point is that since my sister died I take care about my niece,well,as I can,while I'm attending Alfea she lives here,at the istitute,but I spend my holidays with her,and also Christmas and every time I have time."

"Wow...I...I don't know what to say..."

"Tell me that you'll be by my side,I love her and I love you and I want she is part in your life as she is in mine."

"Ok...so...let's meet this little girl..."

Helia said,so Flora and him went in the istitute. Flora talked with the secretary and she told her her name and her niece's name. The secretary made a call and said:

"The girl is arriving,please wait here."

"Okay,thank you." Flora said,Helia was very nervous.

Then a little girl arrived accompanied by a nun,as soon as she saw Flora she ran to her and hugged her,Flora held her in her arms and told her:

"I missed you so much."

"So did I! I love you!" And she kissed Flora on a cheek,then the little girl said:

"Let's start our holidays!"

"Of course," Flora said,"but first I want to introduce someone to you. Rosie,this is Helia and he's my boyfriend,Helia,this is Rosie,my niece."

"Nice to meet you." Helia told the little girl with a smile,she said:

"Nice to meet you too."

"Ok...I think we can go.." Flora said taking Rosie's bag,"let's start our holidays!"

 **Hey guys what do you think? I had this idea and I decided to write...comment and let me know what do you think :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys thank you for the reviews,muchas gracias a celia and to Rebel's secret,your reviews are very important for me! 3 I hope you'll like this chapter,I know maybe Helia is a little OOC but we don't actually know how he would react in a situation like this so maybe this could be his reaction,he's a bit shocked XD please review and thanks again,I love you! 3**

Helia,Flora and Rosie arrived on the Earth and went to the house they had rent for the summer with the others.

Helia hadn't say a word for all the trip from Linphea,instead Rosie didn't stop talking to Flora about all she had done at the Istitute.

When they arrived the others were waiting for them and everybody was confused when they saw Rosie.

"Hi guys," Flora said,"this is Rosie,my niece,she will spend her summer with us."

Nobody spoke,then Brandon said:

"Hi Rosie,how old are you?"

"I'm four."

"Wow,you're a little woman."

"Yes,I'm not a kid any more,I'm four and I can write my name!"

"It's incredible!"

Thanks to Brandon the others took the courage to talk and they introduced themselves to the little girl,they hadn't understand why the kid was there and they were confused. Suddenly Helia told Flora:

"What do you expect from me?"

"Helia,we'll talk later,okay?" Flora said looking first at him and then at Rosie to make him understand.

"No,it's not ok,you suddenly told me you have a child to take care about,it's not..."

"Hey,Rosie,do you want to see the garden?" Brandon said giving a dirty look to Helia.

"Yes!" Rosie said happy,so she took Brandon's hand and they went to the garden.

"Helia,I think it's not appropriate to talk about this in front of her!" Flora said.

"Okay,now she's gone,can we talk?"

"Guys,please." Flora told her friends so they left them alone.

"Helia,what happens? What's the matter?"

"The matter is that you have a this girl to take care about and I didn't know anything! What do you expect from me? What do I have to do? Do I have to..play with her and brush her hair?"

"You should,I do it and you're my boyfriend. She's my niece and she's a responsability of mine but I thought that because we're together you should meet her and know her,be someone in her life."

"Wow,that means a lot..Flora,you could have told me before,I...I just.."

"Helia,please,try."

"Well,let's go to the beach,then we'll see."

"Oh.. _.thank you."_

So they called the others and Flora went to the garden where Brandon was showing Rosie the flowers and the bees that were flying on them.

"Hey,little girl,do you want to go to the beach?" Flora asked.

"Yes!" Rosie yelled running to the exit door where the others were waiting.

Brandon followed her and when he passed near Flora she told him:

"Thank you."

He smiled and they joined the others. They went to the beach,Rosie was holding Flora's hand but she continued talking to Brandon and he didn't look annoyed of it,Flora appreciated it a lot,instead Helia didn't say anything.

They arrived to the beach and Flora and Rosie started playing in the sand while the girls laid at the sun and the boys swam.

Brandon told Helia:

"Helia,you should try to be more friendly with Rosie,she means a lot for Flora."

"Brandon,I don't think you can tell me how to act with my girlfriend,you don't understand,she has a child!"

"It's not..."

"But she takes care about her,I didn't expect it,you know,it's difficult..."

The others didn't know what to say,maybe Helia was a little right,they were too young for things like this,but now Flora had that child even if she didn't choose it.

The boys went back to the girls,Rosie said:

"Brandon,play with us!"

"Um...okay,little girl,but just because you're too cute to tell you no!"

So Brandon and Rosie built a sand castle,then they buried Flora's feet under the sand.

After a little Flora looked at Helia a little mad,so Helia understood and after a sigh he said:

"Rosie,would you like an ice cream?"

"Yes,good idea," The little girl said,"Brandon,let's get an ice cream!"

"I think Helia wanted to go with you getting the ice cream." Brandon said.

"Okay,but I want to go with you,so come with us."

Brandon looked at Flora and she said:

"Only if you want to,don't worry,you're not obligated."

"No,it's not for this,I meant...come on slip of a girl,let's get an ice cream!"

Rosie was very happy and Helia,Brandon and she went to the cafè to buy the ice cream,but Rosie held Brandon's hand,then he held her in his arms to make her choose the flavour,Brandon was about to pay but Helia stopped him:

"No,I have to do it."

"No,mate,it's ok,it's just an ice cream."

"But Flora is my girlfriend and I'll pay for her niece."

"Um..okay,as you want.."

Rosie enjoyed her ice cream,she was very happy and she liked Brandon,the matter was she had to like Helia. He tried to talk to her but she was a bit diffident.

"It's just a child,give her time." Brandon told him.

"But she likes you why doesn't she like me?"

"I don't know,mate,I'm sorry." Brandon said laughing.

Meanwhile the others were on the beach and suddenly Stella asked:

"Okay,Flora,here everybody wants to know...why do you have this child?"

"You're right,you need to know. Well,Rosie is my niece,my sister's daughter."

"Where's your sister?" Riven asked.

"She died when she gave her birth."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok...so,I'm the only person this girl has,I've taken care about her since she's born."

"Where's her father?" Bloom asked.

"Who knows,he disappeared when my sister told him she was pregnant."

"Well,Flora,we'll help you,don't worry." Sky said.

"Thank you,guys. I don't just understand why Helia reacted so bad,she's just a child,I wanted to make him part of her life..."

"Give him time,it's not easy." Bloom said.

"Hey,did you enjoy your ice cream?" Flora asked seeing Rosie and the guys arriving.

"I did!"

"And how do you say?"

"Thank you,Brandon." Rosie said smiling.

Flora looked at Helia raising an eyebrow.

"It's Helia who bought it." Brandon said trying to help his friend.

"In fact,see? I'm trying,it's her who..."

"Helia,please,I don't want to quarrel,Rosie,thank Helia."

"Thank you,Helia." The girl said politely.

"Very good,now,do you want to swim?"

"I do! I do!" Rosie answered jumping.

"Okay,let's go!" Flora said.

They went to swim while the girls told Brandon and Helia what Flora had told them before.

"See? You have to try,Helia,she needs you." Brandon said.

"You're annoying." Helia answered.

"Flora,I don't like Helia." Rosie told Flora while they were swimming.

"Oh,sweetie,give him a chance,he's not so bad."

"But he doesn't want me,you quarrel because of me..."

"No,sweetie,it's not your fault,it's just...sometimes he's stupid,but he's okay,you'll see."

"Mm..I don't know...I like Brandon instead."

"I noticed it."

"Yes,because he plays with me and he's funny."

"I'm glad you like him,he looks he likes you too." Flora said reflecting.

"Flora?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like him?"

"Yes,he's a friend of mine."

"No,I mean..."

"Rosie,you're too young to think about this!" Flora said and then she splashed water to her,so they played splashing.

At the twilight they decided to go back home,Rosie was exhausted,Flora was holding her in her arms:

"Mommy,I want to go home,I'm sleepy." Rosie said.

"I know,sweetie,we're going home."

Helia looked at Flora,the girl had called her "mommy", _what's next? I'll be her dad?_ Helia thought.

The girls took the bags,Brandon saw Flora with the bags and Rosie in her arms so he told her:

"I'll carry her."

"Oh,thank you." Flora said surprised,that was the kind of things she expected by Helia. Brandon took the girl and they went back home.

When they arrived Brandon told Flora:

"Look,she fell asleep."

"She was so tired,can you carry her on her bed,please?"

"Sure." Brandon said,he was about to go but Flora called him: "Brandon?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you,again..."

"Don't worry,I like her and then,I'm your friend,I want to help you."

"Thank you,oh,sorry..."

He laughed and carried Rosie on her bed.

The guys had dinner all together but Flora and Helia didn't talk to each other for all the evening long,they never quarrelled and now it was weird.

It was late and they decided to go to bed,but first Stella told Flora:

"Flora,don't be mad at Helia,talk to him."

"Yes,I'll do it,but tomorrow,I'm tired now..'

Flora and Rosie shared a bed,she sat near the little girl and told her,even if she was sleeping:

"I love you,sweetie,and you come before everything,even before him."


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys thank you so much for the reviews! Thank you flora. for adding this story to your favourites and me to your favourites and for the follow..and yes,Brandon is a charmer,I like him very much and I think it's clear that soon there will be some FloraxBrandon moments! Thank you again!**

 **Thank you to nk.7195 for adding this story to your Alert subscription :-)**

 **SummerGurl2255 thank you fro the review and no,they aren't going to break up but,as I said in the summary,there will be troubles and there will be FloraxBrandon,I keep calling her little girl because I like it,there's no a reason ;-)**

 **And there's a guest who reviewed,thank you! :-D**

"Are we ready to go?" Rosie asked Flora,she had woken up very early,she was too excited because she wanted to go to the beach,the day before she had had a lot of fun and now she wanted absolutely go to the beach again.

"Not yet." Flora answered,they were waiting for Stella and Bloom.

Flora and Helia hadn't talked yet,but Flora couldn't stand that situation,so she went to Helia and told him:

"Helia,can we talk,please?"

"Okay." He answered,so they were about to go to Flora's room to talk only they two,but Rosie asked:

"Where are you going?"

"We have to talk,sweetie,it's adults' stuff."

"But I'm not a kid,I'll com..."

"Rosie,wait here." Flora said.

"But..."

"Rosie,wait here,I said."

"Oh,okay..." Rosie was disappointed,so she went to the boys,who were sitting in the garden waiting for Stella and Bloom,and sat on Brandon's lap.

"Hey,bug,what happens? Why are you sullen?" Brandon asked.

"Because I hate that guy!"

"Who? Helia?"

She nodded and Brandon said:

"Don't hate him,he's okay,and he's Flora's boyfriend."

"I know,but he quarrels with Flora and I don't like him."

"It's normal that sometimes couples quarrel,and don't worry,it's not your fault. Just,try to be nicer to him,uh?"

"Okay..."

The others made fun of Brandon,Sky said:

"Hey,Brandon,you're good with children!"

"Be careful or Helia will take it out on you!" Riven said laughing.

"You're idiots." Brandon said.

Meanwhile Flora and Helia were talking in Flora's room:

"Helia,I don't want to quarrel,I hate it,but we have to work it out."

"You're right,and I'm sorry,I was...just shocked,it's not easy for me,you suddenly come with this little girl and tell me you have to take care about her and...oh,I'm sorry Flora."

"It's okay,let's forget this,try again with her,please."

"Okay." Helia said and kissed her,they were about to join the others but Flora stopped him:

"Helia."

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that whatever happens,Rosie is my first priority."

"Of course." Helia said but a little worried,what did Flora want to say with that? Did she wanted to break up just because Rosie didn't like him? Well,that girl was going to like him then.

Then everybody was ready to go to the beach,Rosie walked holding Brandon's hand but Stella said:

"Hey,Rosie,why don't you go to Flora,this is getting annoying,I'd just like to walk by my boyfriend's arm!"

"Stella,come on,she's just a child." Brandon said.

"No,no,Stella,you're absolutely right,come on,Rosie,come here!" Flora said,Rosie gave a dirty look to Stella and went to Flora,she told Rosie:

"Hey,I want you to be polite,and don't annoy Brandon or everyone else,okay?"

Rosie nodded,then they arrived to the beach and Helia told Rosie:

"Would you like to swim?"

Rosie first looked at Flora who nodded,then answered:

"Okay.."

So they went swimming together,Flora didn't go,she wanted to see how Helia acted and Rosie's reaction.

While she was looking at them Brandon told her:

"See? She already loves him!"

"I hope so,and thank you for everything."

"It's nothing. Flora,have you ever told her about her parents?"

"Nope,and she never asked,sincerely,I wouldn't know what to answer if she asked. But it seems she doesn't care,it seems I'm enough for her,and then I'm the only person who has ever taken care about her,for this I don't blame her if she calls me mum,but she needs someone else too,that's because of this I wanted her to meet Helia,but maybe this is too much for him,I can't demand him be like a father for her,it wouldn't be fair,would it?"

"I don't know,Flora,but I think that if he truly loves you he will help you with her,I mean,she's part of you life and if he wants you he has to take all."

Then they heard: "BRANDON!"

"That's Stella," he said,"sorry,I go to see what happens."

Brandon went to Stella who was sitting on the seaside.

"What happens?" He asked.

"Where were you?"

"I was talking with Flora."

"Oh,and can I know why?"

"Because...I,I was just talking with her,I don't tell you anything if you talk with Sky."

"Yes but...um...come on,sit here,near me."

He sat near Stella,then Helia and Rosie went back on the beach,Helia went to Flora and Rosie followed him but first she stopped near Brandon.

"Have you had fun?" He asked.

"Yes,he's not so bad,but I prefer you." And she ran to Flora.

Brandon laughed,then Stella said:

"I don't understand why that girl loves you so much."

"Because I'm fantastic."

"You're not funny,Brandon."

"Stella,don't be silly,she just wants someone to play with or talking to..."

"But it's Helia who has to do this,it's he who is her...whatever he is for her,not you!"

"Stella,calm down,I don't like you talking this way. She's a child,and she hasn't a father,what's the matter if she wants to play or whatever with me?"

"You're nothing for her,all she needs she has to look for it in Helia!"

"Are you jealous of a child?"

"No,but I don't like her around you all of the time!"

"Ok,you know something? I'm going to have a walk,I don't want to listen to you any more!"

"But..Brandon!"

But he stood up and had a walk on the seaside.

"Where are you going?" Rosie asked yelling.

"Nowhere,I want just to have a walk,don't worry."

"Okay!" She yelled again.

Helia was annoyed by her behaviour,she looked prefer Brandon in everything,so he showed her a drawing he had done,he had drew Flora,Rosie and him.

"Do you like it?" Helia asked.

"Yes! Can I colour it?"

"Yes,of course." Helia was feeling a bit more satisfied,Brandon couldn't draw!

"Flora,look what Helia has done!" Rosie said showing Flora the draw.

"It's amazing!" Flora said.

"I need pencils,I have to colour it!"

"Ok then later before going home we'll buy pencils,yes?"

"Yes!"

"Now come here,you have to eat,sit here."

Rosie went to Flora and sat near her,so Flora fed her,after that,Rosie had a nap on Flora's lap.

"Helia,thank you for trying again." Flora said while she was caressing Rosie who was sleeping on her lap.

"I love you,Flora,and I'd do whatever for you."

Flora didn't say anything,then Stella went to Flora and said:

"We need to talk!"

 **hey,what do you think? If you want give me some ideas because I have in my mind a general plot but I don't know what to write exactly,thank you for reading! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys :-) thank you so much for the reviews, thank you to flora. ,SummerGurl2255,yes,I used your idea! ^-^,Wildlife1103 and MusicAngelTwins,I used your idea and I don't like Bloom as leader nor Stella ;-),thank you and I hope you'll like this chapter! :-)**

"Yes,Stella,tell me,what happens?"

"I'm tired,okay?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Because of you Brandon and I quarrelled!" Stella was very upset,she yelled and for this Rosie,who was sleeping on Flora's lap,woke up.

"Stella,I'm sorry if you quarrelled but I don't understand why it is my fault..." Flora said.

"It's your fault and hers! This stupid and childish girl!" Stella said pointing at Rosie.

"It wasn't me,I swear! Wait,what I didn't do?" Rosie said.

"It's okay,sweetie,you did nothing." Flora said putting Rosie down and standing up,then she told Stella:

"Listen to me:don't talk in this way to Rosie never again!"

"I talk to her as I want if she makes Brandon and me argue! It's not his business if her father was a coward and went away when he discovered your sister was pregnant! I'm his girlfriend,not you and he cares about me! He has to take care about me and not about you or your brat!"

"It's not my fault if he wants to do something for Rosie instead of hearing you blabbering all the day long!"

Stella blushed for how much she was angry,then she slapped Flora.

Nobody said anything,neither Helia. He didn't want to admit it but he agreed with Stella,Brandon was too involved with that story,it's Stella who was his girlfriend,why was he always around Flora and Rosie?,but the true question was why was Rosie and Flora always around him?

Brandon,who had seen everything,stepped between Flora and Stella.

"Stella,now it's really too much! Are you okay?" He asked Flora,she nodded.

"No,Brandon, **now** it's too much!" Helia said," Why are you always around Flora and Rosie? What? Are you trying to seduce Flora? I'm doing all I can to make this girl like me but you make it impossible! And I'm getting tired,if it wasn't..."

"It's impossible because Brandon is better than you,sorry,I've to say it." Rosie said.

"Shut up,you..." Stella said.

"Don't dare to say anything to Rosie,okay?!" Flora told Stella,then she told Helia:

"What? If it wasn't what?"

"Well..I...Flora..." Helia tried to say,then Brandon told him:

"I'm not trying to seduce her,for your information,but I'm being a man,something you aren't!"

"Flora,what does it mean my father was a coward? Where is he now?" Rosie asked Flora.

Flora said:

"Thank you so much,Stella!"

"What? One day she'd have to know! And now don't blame me,if you don't have a man don't take mine!"

"Do you think you're the man,Brandon?" Helia said," let's see then!" Helia got closer him as he wanted to fight but Brandon distanced.

"Here it is the man! You're scared,Brandon? You're good only when Sky is with you,uh?" Helia said," I'm trying and I need a lot of patience to be nice and kind with that kid to not break up and I don't need you stepping in between!"

"Finally,you confessed!" Flora said,"You're just pretending! I told you,Helia,she comes before everything."

"Thanks a lot,Brandon!" Helia said,then he pushed him.

"Don't touch me." Brandon said quietly,but Helia pushed him again,so Brandon said:

"Sorry,Flora." Then he punched Helia and made his nose bleed and Helia punched Brandon and made his lip bleed.

"Enough!" Flora yelled.

"You are an idiot and I don't want to see you for the rest of this day or I'll say very impolite things!" She told Helia,then she told Stella:

"You're just a spoiled girl and you know something? You don't deserve him! Rosie,let's go!" Flora told Rosie then she grabbed Flora's hand and the two went away.

Stella told Brandon:

"You made your lip bleed for her? Really? Oh,please,Brandon,stop being silly and let this story go,it's not our business her or her brat!"

"No, **you** have to stop being silly,and now,sorry,I don't want to stay here any more,see you later, _idiot_.." He said referring to Helia.

"But,Brandon!" Stella called but he went away.

Helia shouted angry,yes,he was pretending,because he has nothing to do with that kid,he never wanted that kind of responsability,but Flora threatened him to break up,what could he do? And yes,he was the kind one,the gentle,but with girls...children,no thanks!

Brandon went to the cafè,there he saw Flora and Rosie.

"Brandon!" Rosie called.

He joined them,then he told Flora:

"Flora,I'm really,really sorry for what just happened,I lost control,he drove me angry and.."

"Brandon,it's not your fault if Helia is an idiot..."

"Flora,I'm confused now,Stella said that my father was a coward,my mother...I don't know...you are..." Rosie tried to say but she was very confused,instead Flora was in panic,she was just four,what could she tell her?

"Rosie,I'm your aunt,you know this,don't you?"

Rosie nodded,Flora sighed,then Brandon said:

"And I'm your friend,you know this,don't you?"

Rosie nodded again,Brandon told her:

"Well,it's all you need to know,now,I heard you needed pencils,didn't you?"

"I did."

"Let's buy pencils,then,this little artist need to colour and draw!"

They exited from the cafè and they went to the main road where there were some small shops and they bought the pencils for Rosie,Brandon didn't let Flora pay and he did it.

So,they went back home,Rosie was very happy and she immediately sat down and started drawing,the others were still on the beach.

So Flora could talk to Brandon:

"Brandon,thank you so much,I don't know any more how to thank you! And you saved me,I wouldn't have known how to answer her..."

"It's okay,just,if you want to thank me,could you help me with my lip? It burns."

"Yes,of course."

She took a hanky and she got it wet with cold water,so she passed it on his lip,she started feeling strange,they were so close,his eyes were gorgeous and she had never noticed it,why? Stop,she couldn't feel _in that way_ near Brandon!

"Can I ask you a question?" She said.

"Yeah."

"Why are you so nice with her?"

She pulled off the hanky and he said:

"Because I know how you're feeling now,my sister had a son when she was too young,and that moron of her boyfriend disappeared..."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"Don't,now she found someone better than him and now they're married,he also accepted Chris,my nephew and they're happy. I know you're feeling alone and helpess,and I know why you needed Helia,but if he..."

"He's an idiot,he was just pretending with her,I don't know anything any more,I need someone who really cares about her..."

"Flora,you will never be alone."

She smiled at him.

"Can I ask you a question now?" He said,she nodded.

"What did you mean when you told Stella she doesn't deserve me?"

She blushed.

"Well...I was just...it's..." She sighed and then said:

"I was really upset,I wanted to hurt her somehow."

"Oh..." He looked a little disappointed.

"And then..." she continued,Brandon looked in her eyes,those wonderful green grass eyes.

"...you're kind,and...I don't know,sometimes she's so naughty,she has been capable of saying such things to a kid like Rosie,instead you are..."

"I am...?"

"You are..." They got closer,then:

"Flora! Brandon! Look what I have done!" Rosie yelled showing a drawing,it wasn't very clear.

"It's wonderful!" Flora said.

"This is me,and this is you,we're swimming,and this is Brandon,look."

"It seems a photo,no,it's better!" Brandon said.

"I know!" Rosie said,Brandon and Flora laughed.

Then they heard someone was knocking at the door,Flora went to open,it was the others,Flora didn't say anything neither Brandon,they went in and,if nothing had happened,they prepared dinner.

Stella apologized to Brandon and he seemed to accept it,Helia told Flora:

"I'm really,really sorry!"

"You're an idiot! You were just pretending!"

"It's true,but please,give me another chance!"

"Rosie is important to me."

"I know,and she is going to become important to me too."

"Um...okay,Helia..." He kissed her on a cheek but she was a bit toughtful.

When they were all sitting having dinner Flora and Brandon looked at each other a few times and neither of the two knew why,it happened and it was awkward.

When it was night Brandon exited for a moment to go to close the gate.

Rosie asked Flora:

"Flora,can I go on the big slide tomorrow? I saw it,it's very big,I think it's very funny."

"No." Flora answered.

"Why?"

"Because you're too young,only six-years-old children can go on that slide."

"Oh,come on,Flora,please,please,please!"

"No."

"Well,I'll ask it to Brandon."

"Okay,but he will say you no."

"What will I say no?" Brandon said going in.

"She wants to go on the big slide." Flora said.

"Flora's right." He told Rosie,"you can't."

"But.."

"You're too young."

"But you had to say yes!"

"I told you." Flora said giggling.

"Can you guys please stop acting like you're married?!" Stella asked upset.

"Here it is again..." Flora said,"Stella,nobody wants to quarrel any more,okay? Nothing is happening,we're just talking _,all together_ ." Stella wasn't satisfied of that answer but she didn't say anything,she just held Brandon's hand to say:he's mine! But it seemed he didn't even noticed she was holding his hand,he was thinking,and he was thinking about those wonderful green grass eyes and those sweet pink lips that were so close to him few hours before.


End file.
